empiresandalliesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nilleh
Do you have any growler statues for sale? hmm well im annoyed its another pay event Lol.. tempting but i have spent enough for now even though that nice black op boat might temp me next pay day hehe. i noticed they now have a season September in there settings with USS Enterprise, Yamato, and HMS Hood the first 2 are obvious to what is coming seeing as one is a aircraft carrier and Yamato is a Japanese battleship :) but yea you would have already noticed that =P lol Element Z? where did you find this image i cant see it anywhere Lol also i think this is Element Z as its new and its in the components group so it must be. Damage Calc. is there a way we can get all limited edition units listed on the damage calculator? i noticed so far we haven't listed any such units as it may help in determine what the top 3 units are per class ie for Tanks rather than determine a top unit on just health which is what i have inputted so far. Global PVP War Room page is all funny the image size ect wont adjust to the actual image size data and the template seems messed up im not sure whats going wrong. is it possible that element z is required for the war room like defense towers do you think? as i found that the war room needs to be activated and can be deactivated for PVP invasion o.0 so maybe you need to collect element z to get into battle o.0 lol (edit: im also thinking that the war room may be entirely different to battle blitz mode :/ Re:Re: Damage calc oh yea they use the lists. ill have a test play later but yea i dont know javascript either Lol i did see jan1 in chat on here the other day, he is about on facebook and stuff maybe send him a message there about the upgrade things. Hmm So we make a list for the Power-up materials? ouo And do we need to list the "Skip this for X amount of EP" on the Goals pages? Mckrongs 01:44, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Template:Consumable seeing as theres now such a demand in the back area of the wiki which tells you what pages are wanted by wikis own hyperpage things lol what ever there called and because of the power up factory i made a Template:Consumable not sure if theres anything else that could be added to the template? Re: heh kool =P i just added a #switch on the (source) option for iteminfo template to auto add the military building category :) it will only show up the 3 tiers of each main building from baracks shipyard and hangar not sure if we have used the source box for anything else :s:S:s lol as it wont show any other data entered unless theres a way around that which i dont know of? . unit lists im going through the unit lists but there a hech confusing for me lol some use just the table format and some use the Re: Unit Lists yea thats fine theres no hurry was just flagging it up as it baffles me heh =P yea sure ill add that in, in a minute im sure you mean data and label for Duration not a header? well if i read wrong you can always change it :) Edit: i dont want to go round all power-up pages incase i get it wrong so i used it on Poison Gas I im not sure whether ( Lasts # rounds ) is the best way to put it across which is what i added? as we do need to describe it better than previously ( uses ) as some might get the impression they can only actually use it once when actually the game auto dose it for # rounds and then my version of ( Lasts # rounds ) dose not really give a best description of say missile strikes which do not last a round they are used in a round. but any how there Template:Duration which you can alter i imagine you will have a better worded solution being a teacher =P Lol maybe we could add a option aswell so that for say poison gas pages we can give a total damage done over all rounds it would last for for that particular power up. another boring edit =P : i added total damage in let me know if you think its usefull for pages such as Poison Gas I. Why did u remove the links in the special squad bassed units bonus page? Robert.Strongfox 21:21, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Cpt. Krunsch Hey, Nilleh. Should we create a page for the coming of Captain Krunsch on CityVille. I already added info. If the expansions would be cheaper I would still play cityville :( Dodo8My talk page 15:33, September 4, 2011 (UTC)